Recently, the demand for design elements has been gradually increased in the field of flat panel displays (FPDs). In particular, since display articles have been utilized as interior decoration items, display articles having external appearance like picture frames have been launched in the market. In order to realize the frame-shaped displays, studies and researches have recently been performed on narrow bezel and ultra-thin housing structures.
Because a member such as a substrate is accommodated between a case top and a cover bottom in a display device according to the related art, the interval between the case top and the cover bottom increases, and accordingly, the thickness of the display product becomes larger.